Larette Tap Dancing
Larette Tap Dancing is the fourteenth episode of the series. It first aired on April 17, 1997. Plot UK version The episode begins with the Teletubbies lying on the floor in front of the control panel. They look up at the camera and say "Eh Oh!" quietly. They are being quiet. Every now and again, they giggle and then look up at the camera and say "Shh!" The Noo-Noo watches them, however, he decides to be noisy by making his usual sucking and slurping noises. Suddenly, the Teletubbies look to see the Magic Windmill spinning in the distance. This time, they say "Uh Oh!" loudly and laughing happily, they run out of the house to watch the Magical Event. The Teletubbies watch the gazebo with the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear. Afterwards, the gazebo hovers away into the sky. The Magic Windmill is still spinning and so Tinky Winky and the other Teletubbies watch Larette tap dancing in her garden. Then the Teletubbies do their Tip Toe Dance. It is Noisy Footsteps Day and everyone walks around Teletubbyland in a noisy way. Then the Teletubbies decide to walk quietly. Then it is time for Tubby Toast and the Teletubbies start being noisy once again! The episode ends with them enjoying their Tubby Toast, but the voice trumpet says "Time for Tubby Bye Bye!" and moaning, the Teletubbies go to do the Tubby Bye-Bye sequence. US version The episode begins with the Teletubbies lying on the floor in front of the control panel. They look up at the camera and say "Eh Oh!" quietly. They are being quiet. Every now and again, they giggle and then look up at the camera and say "Shh!" The Noo-Noo watches them, however, he decides to be noisy by making his usual sucking and slurping noises. Suddenly, the Teletubbies look to see the Magic Windmill spinning in the distance. This time, they say "Uh Oh!" loudly and laughing happily, they run out of the house to watch Larette tap dancing in her garden. Afterwards, The Magic Windmill is still spinning and so the Teletubbies watch the gazebo with the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear. After the gazebo hovers away into the sky. Then the Teletubbies do their Tip Toe Dance. It is Noisy Footsteps Day and everyone walks around Teletubbyland in a noisy way. Then the Teletubbies decide to walk quietly. Then it is time for Tubby Toast and the Teletubbies start being noisy once again! The episode ends with them enjoying their Tubby Toast, but the voice trumpet says "Time for Tubby Bye Bye!" and moaning, the Teletubbies go to do the Tubby Bye-Bye sequence. Notes *This is one of four known Teletubbies episodes where a magical event came before a TV Receiver sequence. The other was Going In and Coming Out as well as the US version of Emily Washing The Pony and African Dance. *This is the second episode where the Baby Sun scene is deleted or dropped out when the Teletubbies go to watch the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear. The other two are Painting With Hands and Feet and Humpty Dumpty. *The Windmill sequence that is used during the Magical Event sequence (Television Tranmission sequence in the US) is the Original Window animation that is also used in Ned's Bicycle, See Saw and The Gingerbread Boy. It is a rare sequence that is not used in a lot of episodes. *Like the Windmill sequence, there is a scene at the end where the Teletubbies walk out of the house with the Windmill in the top left hand corner of the screen. This is also used in See Saw when the Teletubbies go and see the Bear and Lion for the first time, however, the Teletubbies walk in this scene instead of running. *After the Teletubbies reach their usual destination, the scene of the Baby Sun is missing. This also happens in some episodes whenever a Magical Event takes place. It also happens in the VHS/DVD Dance With The Teletubbies. *The broadcast version shows Larette tap dancing twice. The VHS/DVD version only shows her dancing once. *The scene of Larette's mother putting on her shoes for her is included in the broadcast version. However, it was deleted or dropped out of the VHS/DVD version. *In the broadcast version, after the end of the television transmission's second showing, Larette blows a kiss to the camera and then, when she runs off saying "Goodbye! Goodbye!" she reaches the top of her garden and as if by magic, vanishes instead of walking into the hedge. Both of these scenes are not included in the VHS/DVD version. *In the broadcast version, the Baby Sun giggles after the television transmission of Larette tap dancing is shown for the second time. When the sequence is included on Dance With The Teletubbies, the scene of the Baby Sun comes in too early after Larette says "Goodbye!" and runs off. *When the television transmission of Larette tap dancing is shown for the first time, Tinky Winky giggles and says: "Eh Oh!" in a low voice. He does this in other episodes and later in the Noisy Footsteps Day sketch. *This is the first episode to include the Tip Toe Dance. *This is the only episode to include the Teletubbies coming out of the Home Hill when they did not have time for Tubby Toast when the Tubby Bye Bye sequence takes place, making it the extended version. *This episode marks the first and only apperance of Larette. *In the US Version of the scene where the Teletubbies are being quiet, the Magic Windmill sound towards the end of the scene is replaced with the TV Reciever windmill sound along with the TV Reciever event replacing the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear magical event and the Original Window Windmill animation remains at the end of the scene before the Teletubbies say "Uh-Oh!" *In the US Version, the Dancing Bear comes after the TV event. *In the Lithuanian version, the Teletubbies giggle when they line up at the magical event place and when they go straight on. In the UK version and the other language versions, they don't giggle. *Dipsy was the boo shouter in the UK Version. Laa Laa was the boo shouter in the US Version. *Laa Laa was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby in US Version. Watch Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes with the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear Category:1997 television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki